dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gerda
Gerda is a major character in the third'' Dark Parables'' game,'' Rise of the Snow Queen. She is a young child who enters the Snowfall Kingdom in an attempt to rescue her friend, Kai, and ends up being much more integral to the Snow Queen's plans than expected. We see Gerda again in the seventh ''Dark Parables game,'' Ballad of Rapunzel, ten years after the events of Rise of the Snow Queen. She is also the playable character in the bonus game, The Thumbelina Curse. Gerda is based off of (and named for) Gerda in Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. Appearance and Personality As a young girl, Gerda has long blonde hair in braided pigtails and blue eyes. She wears a red, fur-lined winter coat and a brown dress. Fully grown, Gerda still wears her hair in pigtails. She wears a white shirt with a brown bustier and navy blue skirt. Gerda is a sweet and caring child. She is also brave, chasing after the Snow Queen and Mountain Beast in an effort to save the other children of her village. Unbeknownst to her at the time, she is the Golden Child, a child of pure heart who is immune to all kinds of magic. Once grown, Gerda is no less adventurous and brave. She is eager to help others with her Golden Child abilities, even if it puts her in danger. History Gerda avoided being captured by the Snow Queen and the Mountain Beast, and instead followed them to the Snowfall Kingdom in order to save her best friend, Kai. In her effort to save Kai, she was revealed to be the Golden Child - a child blessed with immunity to all forms of magic. The Snow Queen intended to use Gerda's tears to restore the False Mirror, believing it would save her son's life in return. However, once Gerda's tear restored the mirror, the False Mirror used its power to try to freeze the entire world. When the False Mirror was stopped by the Fairytale Detective, its power over Snow White was lost. The former Snow Queen lamented the things she'd done, and expressed her grief over being unable to help her son. Gerda was moved by her words... and shed a tear. The tear landed on Prince Gwyn, restoring him to full health and waking him from his eternal sleep. With everything worked out, Gerda happily returned to her family. Ten years later, Gerda was sought out by Ross Red for her Golden Child abilities. Prince Ross's fiancee, Rapunzel, was missing inside Floralia, which was over-run with poisonous pollen that prevented Ross from searching for her. He hoped that Gerda's immunity to magic would allow her to travel into the kingdom and help him find Rapunzel once and for all. Gerda was captured by the Plant Monsters of Floralia, who were under Belladonna's command. What they wanted with her is unknown, but she was eventually freed by the Fairytale Detective. After leaving the Tower behind, Gerda hoped to return home. However, she was plagued with nightmares of her friend Kai in danger and a young girl calling out to her for help. Moved by these dreams, Gerda continued to explore the wooded areas around Floralia. It was here that she rescued Prince Gwyn once again, by restoring him from the statue he had been turned into. The two adventured through the woods together, finding Thumbelina and fighting off Flying Monkeys. They found Kai, who had been cursed as Thumbelina had been, turning him into a tiny little person. Gerda managed to reverse these curses, reverting both of them to full size. With Gwyn and Kai's help, Gerda saved the Goddess Flora from the Wicked Witch and brought her safely to Rosaria, where the goddess could heal from her ordeals and regain her powers. As she does so, she is trusting Gerda and the others to keep watch over things in their home world. Gerda returned to her home in the Swiss Alps with Kai, who planned on furthering his studies. Gwyn also expressed intent to invite Gerda to his family's palace sometime. Gerda seems oblivious to it, but it seems there might be a love triangle brewing in the Swiss Alps... Relevant Parables '''The Golden Child' (from Rise of the Snow Queen) The ancient calendar depicts an astrological event occurring every century called the Silver Moon. It is believed that on that eve, the chosen child is bestowed celestial powers and will henceforth be known as The Golden Child. The Golden Child will appear as plain as any other child but will be especially curious and intuitive. During adolescence, a golden aura will manifest to protect the child when he or she comes in contact with a magical object. Because of this child's resistance to magic, it is said he or she can also restore or remove magic from an object by shedding a single tear onto it. Powers and Abilities * As the Golden Child, Gerda is immune to magic and curses. * Gerda's touch can nullify enchanted items, like Snow White's Golden Apples. * When in contact with a magical item, Gerda radiates with a golden glow. * Her tears are capable of restoring things or people to their original state, even removing curses. Relationships * Kai (friend) * Prince Ross Red (friend) * Prince Gwyn (friend) Quotes * "My name is Gerda. I'm a friend of Kai's and the other children who are prisoners here. I hid when the beast came to the village and watched him take my friends. Then I followed him to this place." * "Detective, take a look at this strange engraving. I sense something... magical... behind this door." * "It's so good to see you after all this time, Detective!" * "You saved me from the Snow Queen, I'll never forget it." * "I'm not even sure how we ended up here." * "Now that you're here, I know we can stop the pollen." * "I don't know how helpful I'll be, but as the Golden Child, I'm at least immune to the pollen." * "Be careful, Detective. I believe in you." * "The pollen is no more and I know in my heart, the Detective and Prince Ross have saved us all." * "I do not know what the dream may lead to, but for Kai, I must go." * "I can only hope I will be as strong and brave as the Detective." * "I feel as though I've lived more in the past few days than I ever have before!" * "What greater reward could there be than saving the world?" Gallery Gerda 1.jpg|We Meet Gerda gerda 2.jpg|Gerda gerda 3.jpg|Gerda gerda apple.jpg|Giving Gerda the Apple Key gerda peril.jpg|Gerda is Taken gerda saves kai.jpg|Gerda Saves Kai Gerda golden.jpg|The Golden Child Gerda 4.jpg|Gerda's Power Snow and gerda.jpg|"Cry for Me" 318471 293829323990437 398742385 n.jpg|Snow Queen and Gerda Game Art gerda tear.jpg|Shedding a Tear Snow projecting.jpg|Gerda Waits Helplessly gerda 5.jpg|Gerda Hears Snow's Tale golden tear.jpg|Gerda's Tears gerda end.jpg|Happily Ever After ballad gerda 1.jpg|"Wait, Prince Ross!" Ballad gerda 2.jpg|"It's Me, Gerda!" ballad gerda 3.jpg|Gerda BOR - Gerda.png|Ballad of Rapunzel - Gerda gerda in the temple.jpg|Gerda in the Temple gerda in the cave.jpg|Gerda in the Cave gerda and beanstalk.jpg|Gerda and the Beanstalk gerda climbing beanstalk.jpg|Gerda Climbs the Beanstalk gerda being abducted1.jpg|Gerda is Abducted gerda being abducted2.jpg|"Help Me, Detective!" ross trying to save gerda.jpg|Ross Tries to Break Gerda's Cage gerda caged.jpg|Gerda Caged gerda ross 1.jpg|Ross Tries to Revive Gerda gerda scrying pool.jpg|Gerda in the Scrying Pool gerda freed.jpg|Gerda Freed from the Casket gerda concept.jpg|Gerda Concept Art, Rise of the Snow Queen Gerda - Concept art.png|Gerda Concept Art, Ballad of Rapunzel gerda doll.jpg|Doll of Gerda Used to Fool the Detective Kai journal gerda.jpg|Entry About Gerda in Kai's Journal Category:Characters Category:Golden Children